


Chews You Up and Spits You Out

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Tigerland (2000)
Genre: Army, Fanvids, Gen, Images of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Army can break a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chews You Up and Spits You Out

**Title:** Chews You Up and Spits You Out  
 **Song:** 88 Rounds Per Minute  
 **Artist:** Blue Stahli

**Download:** 45MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/6vwycn) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?8wcoc5sis7wwow6)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/chews-you-up-and-spits-you-out-5943190)


End file.
